Dissection
by Radioactive-Walrus
Summary: Adam's last hour or so in the bathroom once Dr. Lawrence Gordon and Jigsaw have left. Hopefully, this will answer some questions that people have had about the movie. One shot. Rated M for coarse language.


This is the first SAW fan fiction that I've written for quite a while. It's from Adam's point of view after Lawrence left the room. A lot of people ask a lot of "well, why didn't they do that?" questions after watching the film, so hopefully this will answer a few of those questions.

Read and rate please!

Rated for coarse language.

* * *

**Dissection**

"How can I feel like I'm living? You make me feel so dead!"

I sighed and leaned my head back onto the rusty pipe that I'd been chained to for... about a day, I guess. I suppose that singing to myself wasn't going to make time go any faster, but then again my own singing was probably going to be the last music that I'd ever hear.

I was starting to get very hungry. The bleeding in my shoulder had finally stopped, but the pain hadn't subsided yet. I was considering eating Zepp. At least I'd have a food source for a while, even if it was a fucking disgusting thing to do.

I was getting dehydrated as well, but at least I knew where to get some water. I got up and felt the inside of the tub. It was bone dry. I tried turning the tap. Nothing. How in the hell did that bastard fill the tub with water? Maybe he just poured buckets of water in. Or he could have shut off the water. I sat back down beside Zepp's body. The body of the man I'd killed only hours ago. The _innocent_ man that I'd killed. The innocent man that would soon be my only source of nourishment.

I picked up Zepp's arm and held it it front of my mouth. His carcase was already starting to give off a terrible stench. Then I remembered something. Hadn't he been poisoned? I'd just be screwing myself if I started eating a poisoned body.

"Shit."

I tossed the arm away from myself causing the body to move a bit. I tried shoving him away with my foot, but I just didn't have the strength anymore. Jigsaw looked so dead when we first saw him lying on the floor. I wondered how he could have stayed that way for so many hours. Maybe he had moved once or twice while he was there, but we didn't notice. After all, who would want to examine a dead body in a pool of blood with a head injury to make sure that they weren't just faking? I guess that was something that Jigsaw was counting on.

I squinted at the place where I'd seen the clock hanging on the wall before. Even though my eyes were now used to the darkness, I couldn't make out where the hands were. I sat around for a while longer. It's not like there was much else to do. Then I started thinking about Lawrence. Did Jigsaw just kill him when he left the room after him? No... No, he wouldn't have. I recalled what Lawrence had told me the day before.

"Technically speaking, he's not really a murderer. He never killed anyone. He finds ways for his victims to kill themselves."

Yet still Lawrence hadn't returned and no help had come to me. I started thinking that Lawrence had bled to death moments after leaving the room. Perhaps it would have been easier for me if I just killed myself after he left, but how the hell would I have done that? Strangle myself with my chain perhaps? I couldn't exactly shoot myself in the head either because I had accidentally thrown Zepp's gun the last time that Jigsaw shocked me. Wait! The gun! If I could have just reached it then maybe I could have shot through my chain!

I crawled over the orderly's decaying body and sprawled myself out onto the blood stained tiles. I began to feel around for the gun. All hope seemed lost. I probably threw the gun farther than that. But I was wrong. I felt my hand glide over a metal object and grabbed on to it. I slid back into a sitting position and touched the tip of the hand gun to my shackles. The sharp sound of metal on metal was heard. I yanked at the chain. It was still too strong. I pointed the gun at the same spot again and fired twice more, but it still wasn't enough. Feeling defeated, I stuck the end of the gun in my mouth. I took a deep breath and pulled the trigger.

_Click_.

"Fuck!"

I was out of bullets. I yelled and threw the gun as hard as I could at the opposite end of the room. I got up on to the pipe and began to cry. How the fuck was I supposed to get out of here in the first place? Jigsaw never gave me a chance. The aim of the game was to _kill me_. What the hell was the aim of my game? Oh, that's right... The key that went down the drain. I could've gotten it at the beginning. It's long gone now, of course. As are my chances of ever getting out of this shit hole.

I tried to call for help again, but I could barely choke out one word. My throat was so dry. I wondered if I could have used my saw on the pipe instead of the chain. Was Lawrence's hacksaw in reach? I thought that I remembered him tossing it towards the middle of the room. Once again, I slid over Zepp and reached out towards where the hacksaw might have been. No luck. It was much too far away.

I crawled back to my corner of the room. I was starting to feel as light headed as I had been after beating the shit out of Zepp. I touched my shoulder. Was that fresh blood? I shouldn't have used that arm so much. I started to feel the pain grow the more that I thought about it.

I was still pissed at Lawrence for shooting me, but at least it might have been killing me faster. Besides, he was trying to get help for me. At least that's what he was doing when he left. The fact that Lawrence, the man who I'd been locked up with for so long, could actually have died was a difficult thing for me to accept, even if it was the most likely. He was the last chance I had to get out of here.

As I leaned my head back onto the rusty pipe once again, a comforting thought came to my mind that brought a weak smile to my face. I realized that one way or another I_ was_ going to get out of this room. It was only a matter of time.

* * *


End file.
